Seven years ago
by Pan'sLittleLostGirl
Summary: Elizabeth and Peter go missing after the town disappears and returns to the enchanted forest. When Emma and Killian find them, they don't expect what happened to them.[Daddy!Peter] Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter one: There you are darling

**This is my second little future scenario that came to my mind about Peter Pan and Elizabeth Swan. The only difference is that this one is a couple of chapters while I think that ' The Lost Boy and The Pirate Princess' will only be one or two, so enjoy, Toodles!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own OUAT, Peter Pan, or Elizabeth's bunch! I simply came up with this and got to antsy and started writing.**

* * *

_** Seven Years Ago: chapter one**_

* * *

All Emma could think about was how she lost her daughter to Pan. She promised herself that what happened to Henry would not happen to Elizabeth. Yet here she was tracking through the forests of Neverland, from the time when she lost her daughter, this was the seventh year Elizabeth was without her parents.

Emma ventured here when they returned to the Enchanted forest only to find that she was not there. Then her little brother came to her and said that Peter was not in Neverland either. So that was the first stop to find there daughter. She assumed that Pan had stolen her like he had ordered Greg and Tamra to all those years ago for Henry, but here she was again, 26 years later searching in the same place.

When they were all here, the Charmings, the Swans, Regina, and Gold, they ventured of into the island together this time instead of apart. The angry and depressed Ex-pirate captain still remembered all this time where Pan's camp was. When Killian stopped, he whispered that they were almost there and came up with a surprise attack. They would hide in the bushes until Elizabeth was close enough to grab and be led to safety. Then they would make Pan pay for all the years they lost of her life.

When they reached the camp, they did as planned and hid behind the bushes, but when they heard a flute play all reason flew out the window because Pan was not the piper. Elizabeth was.

The lost boys continued to dance around the largely-lit fire banging bamboo rods against the ground and play to Elizabeth's music. Emma remembered the song. It was his. This song she was playing was the song Peter always used to play for the lost boys.

Now Emma was entranced on the music but she still kept looking at the older version of Elizabeth who look almost exactly like Emma with a few touches of Killian here and there. Elizabeth's back was to the group and all they could see was her snarled blond curls and wider body.

Elizabeth was still playing the flute but the ending was different, it was higher than usually and sounded like a distress signal. When she did this, the Lost boys stopped almost immediately and looked at her with concerned eyes. At that she definitely knew it was a call to someone, but who?

A few seconds passed when a out-of-breath man dropped out of the sky. Then she realized that, that was not any ordinary person, it was Peter. He looked older, he had a stronger jaw line, bigger build and looked like an actual normal person. The give away that it was Peter Pan was the cloths and dirty blond hair.

" What's wrong, you called?" He said with an accent and raspy voice.

" Nothing I was just wondering if you have any food, Little Duck and I are hungry."

" No I don't, but I should since you and the Little Ducks are always hungry. I'll go get some."

Peter said this and pecked a quick kiss on Elizabeth's cheek. This made Killian's blood boil. Emma pulled on his arm to keep him there so he didn't reveal the six of them there. Elizabeth spoke up to inform Peter what she was going to do.

" Peter, actually I won't be staying out here. I've got Little Duck tucked in and I was going to go to bed as well. Meet me in there with the food, please."

"Anything for you and the little ducks."

He said this and planted another quick kiss on her and before Emma could stop Killian from moving he snapped a twig with his foot. Peter and Elizabeth looked behind them to see who was there. All they saw were the bushes that her parents and family stood behind.

" Show yourself. I know your out there."

Peter said with a more manly voice to sound threatening. He also said this while pulling Elizabeth behind him. This made it unable to see Elizabeth, except her feet and her eyes peaking out behind Peter. Felix then gave Peter a small flute call to let him know that he and some Lost Boys would investigate. Then Peter knew the invaders would be caught and their family can go to bed.

Emma felt a hand push her out of the bushes along with everyone else. Then when they landed on the forest ground, Emma looked up to see Elizabeth hiding behind Peter.

" _Oi_! I'm not as nimble as I once was, don't push so hard.' Killian stopped to breath for a second and started panting. 'Elizabeth... you were... here?"

Killian panted out while still huffing air down his lungs. Then Elizabeth replied from behind Peter while her father stood up.

" Yes, I was and am here, I'm with my family."

They all looked at her confused when charming spoke up.

" But we are your family."

He motion to her parents, snow and himself.

" You are, but I have to take care of the family I've created."

When she was about mid-sentence she stepped out behind Peter to reveal the question of a _created family_. She put her hand on her swollen belly and with the other hand reached for Peter's left hand. When he latched onto her, he looked down and gave her a smile, one of pure joy and love. This struck all of them as fool's. She was talking about Peter and herself, and obviously the baby growing inside Elizabeth's womb.

Now killian's blood boiled over and out as all of them looked at her shocked and confused while her father rushed over to them. He had a face of pure anger and rage when he walked up to them and punched Peter's lower left jaw, forcing him to the ground. Elizabeth stood back as her father screamed.

" How dare you touch her. You sniveling bloody rat!"

Now Elizabeth was over infuriated with her father. So she marched up to him and gave him a right hook in return. Then she said something.

" No father, how dare you think that what you just did was okay! He has been nothing but nice to me when the town vanished. He looked after me and cared for me the last seven bloody years!"

When she stopped yelling at her father, Elizabeth rushed over to Peter, asking questions of are you okay and do you need ice. Then Snow glanced at her left hand and then his and she knew with the fuss her parents didn't have time to notice the thin sliver bands that encased their ring fingers. Then Peter was back on his feet because he knew that he was the only person who could calm Elizabeth now.

" Yes, Elizabeth I'm okay, and no thank you on the ice pack. Plus I deserve that for all the things I've done to them."

" Yes, Peter I realize that you tormented my family, but that was 26 years ago and with my brother, but its been far to long to throw punches now."

Then Peter realized what the punch was for and looked down to her protruding stomach for a second, hoping that she would catch on, and she did. When she got the hint, she looked at him with apologetic eyes and sadness. Now her entire family knew that Peter and Elizabeth were inseparable, and nothing they could do to stop them, then her mother spoke up-,

" Elizabeth... How?"

" Mother I think you know how children are made, don't patronize me!" Elizabeth said this with anger towards her family who think they can just waltz in here and take her away for her home and her be okay with it.

" Elizabeth, that is not what I meant."

" That's not it, then what are you so confused about?!" She was still annoyed and angered at her parents while her fire-fueled words hit them like bulldozers.

" I meant how are you in Neverland? We searched for you here already. Felix said that you weren't here and confirmed Neal's comment about how Peter had gone missing." Emma said this with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't care that her daughter was latched on to Peter's side or that anyone was there to witness it.

" W-we searched for years."

" I know you did, but I-"

" You didn't want to found." This was now Snow trying to take her daughter's place to talk but she failed when Elizabeth screamed for Felix.

" Yes, what do you want?" He said darkly as if he never changed because well, he didn't.

" I want you to set up a place for my family to sleep and give them some food as well, oh and Felix, no threats."

Now Elizabeth was just holding on to Peter's hand and started to speak again.

" Me and Peter are retiring to sleep, If I were you I would do the same. There will be breakfast in the morning and plenty of explaining to do, now goodnight."

She turned on her heels and dragged Peter along with her as they headed for their makeshift house, which was Peter's old tree house. They all still stood shocked as they looked in the direction of the tree house. The first one to break the silence was Snow.

" You know there married right. I saw the rings on both of their fingers."

Then Killian had rage build within him and could bear it for much longer, but the rage was not focused towards Peter. No it was towards himself for being so thick and thinking that she was still his _little girl_. She wasn't any more, she was a _wife, mother, and started a life with a man she clearly loved_.

Killian defiantly needed time to clear his head so Peter's wouldn't be on the chopping block.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I am always glad to hear the encouragements from readers. I will hopefully update the next chapter soon. There will be an unexpected character in the next chapter as well, so if you guess who it is, congratulations because you will see the advantage point in all of this.**


	2. Chapter two: The Little Duck

_**Chapter two**_

* * *

The entire group of shocked and sore followed Felix to a small clearing in the distance with a fire pit and a few tents and two hammocks. The tents were for the charming's and the other was for the Jones. Regina had the hammock next to the fire, which in her case was amazing since Neverland was freezing at night and hot and muggy in the day. Rumple was next to her , only a few paces away, but he still got enough heat to keep his body warm.

When Snow was gathering the supplies to make a stew of some sort David aided in preparing the beds and hammocks, making sure they were ready to be slept in. Regina and Gold were talking and wondered out into the forest, not telling anyone what they were doing. While in the mean time Emma and Killian went for a walk South of the camp, doing the same thing as Regina and Gold, they didn't tell the Charmings'.

Both Emma and Killian slashed through the thick trees and throned bushes. They didn't speak unless Killian warned them about the plants, either if it was Dreamshade or Devil's thorn. Emma got caught on the Devil's plant and Killian walked to her slowly explaining that the plant was meddlesome but not poisonous. He also said that it took a gentle touch to unweave yourself from its clutches. Once they passed the clearing of nasty plants, Emma remembered the spot that they were in, they were near the caves. Neal's cave.

Emma and Killian walked in that direction with sweat dripping down there faces, the air was still humid from the day not completely falling. Emma stopped and looked at Killian, his hair was graying but only streaks of sliver appeared, Illuminating his crystal blue eyes. His face had created more visible worry lines and stress marks, it appeared now that time was catching up with him. He was 356 years old, he may as well start looking like it. Then she realized that she was almost 55 years old, how time has flown by.

" Killian, do you remember where we are?"

" Aye love, do you want to talk in the caves?"

" I suppose, that would also give us an advantage to not be over heard."

With that they walked in the direction of the enclosed secret cave. They must have been closer than they thought because it felt like they had only walked for a few minutes. When Emma and Killian arrived they both opened the door and tied it to a tree and knotted it so they wouldn't be trapped forever. They walked inside and saw that the room was still the same, writing on the walls and a small survival set up in the corner, one that included a bed.

Killian walked over to the wall and rested his body weight on it while Emma walked over to the small bed and sat with small plop. Then rested her head on her hands, and started to cry silently. Killian noticed the change in the air and asked away.

" Emma darling, are you alright?"

" No."

" Why we just found our daughter again, this is the most exciting thing that has happened in a long time. I'm not happy about some of the choices she's made though."

Killian rambled on and on until Emma looked up and tried to calm herself while she spoke.

" That is the thing though, I just saw her in the last seven bloody years Killian, and the worst part is that I'm happy but I didn't even recognize her. I forgot what my daughter looked like."

Emma was in full tears now and Killian came to embrace and calm her. He also whispered soothing words.

" Love, It's okay because so did I a little but we saw her again. We can see her clearly. To be honest I always imagined her looking exactly like you just with my blue eyes. I didn't remember the small details of how her hair turned colors or the specks of green in her eyes, but she looks beautiful non the less. She is still my little girl, yours too but we can fully see how she grew up."

Emma stopped sniffling and meet killian's sad glassy eyed look with her own, then she spoke still with tears in her eyes.

" Killian, our baby is married, and I wasn't there. Now she's pregnant and having her own children, I regret not being there as much as you do but she is not the same. She's not a little girl anymore. And I lost my chance, I can never have that again."

" I know, but maybe we can still set things right, okay darling?"

Movements passed then there was sound again, the sound of a twig snapping. Emma leaned into Killian and whispered in his ear.

" Killian did the Lost Boys follow us?"

" No love, I don't think so." Killian paused and shouted, " Come out beast! I know your there."

A few seconds passed while Killian still embraced Emma then a small boy in a cloak of black walked up to them and spoke while he raised his head.

" Wow, that's a new one, beast, people call me little duck."

They both looked confused and noticed how the boy was young ,very young. He was only at least five or six, but had the vocabulary and emotion that Pan usually had, in his face and words. Then they also heard how he sounded so much like Killian and Elizabeth. And they concluded that something was off, and not normal.

" Okay, lad, why are you on this Island? Peter Pan only wanted older boys that could take care of themselves, not boys your age, you are way to young to be in Pan's brigade."

" I'm not really in his group, but..." He paused trying to think through his answer," I'm Neverland's prince."

Now bells rang in both of their minds, Neverland didn't have any princes, or so they thought. Emma wanted to question him, but he spoke first.

"He says that I have to learn how to be quick and silent to earn skills, it's kind of hard since I talk so much, but Peter only keeps me quiet on stake outs. Other wise he loves my voice. Training for being a prince is hard, but when you have the best teacher in all the realms, you get really good. Your daughter taught me, so I'm guess one of you taught her, or maybe both, but I give you thanks because now I can beat most of the Lost Boys. None of them like it but they still encouraging me."

Little Duck was right, he loves to talk. Emma felt soothed at his voice, but only one person who's voice did that was Killian's. Emma's mind was roaming in all directions. Who was this kid? Why is he the prince? Why is Peter so attached that he would give him his Island?In the distance they heard a new voice, but recognized it almost as fast as he screamed what he said. It was Felix, but what he said brought a whole new prospective to their minds.

" Swan!"

" Oh, that's me. I hope I see you tomorrow. Bye now!"

He shouted out while running out of the cave, but on his way out he dropped something. It was a small coin bag with the letters K.P.S embroidered on it in a cursive font. Emma and Killian both now stared confused at each other and Emma showed Killian the coin bag and spoke up.

" Killian, who was that?"


	3. Chapter three: Little Children

**_ Chapter Three_**

* * *

When Killian and Emma decided to go back to the small camp they were provided for the time being. They were approaching the Lost Boys camp when they both heard Peter's voice, and hid in the same bushes that they did earlier then listened in on the conversation that was at hand. When Peter spoke again, it was almost fatherly... that's when Emma and Killian realized that, that is exactly the tone of voice that Peter was using.

" Thank you Felix for bringing little duck home, as for you little duck I will need an explanation as to what you were doing."

" but-"

" Killian Peter Swan, no buts, what exactly were you doing in the woods. You know of the danger, not to mention the fuss you put your mother through, she is already emotional, but you running off did it for her."

Killian and Emma were shocked at what they just witnessed. They also knew how the puzzle pieces all fit. Not to mention that the little talkative boy from the caves was their grandson. Killian was over joyed and was silently crying to hear the name of the child.

_Killian Peter Swan._

Before either of them could think again, the little duck spoke up.

" Sorry daddy, I just wanted to work on my sneaky skills. So I followed two people into the woods and talked to them. They were very nice, they didn't talk a lot though."

" Well thank goodness your alright," Peter was now engulfing his son in to a bear hug and then pulled away slightly panicked to speak again," _Wait, what did you just say? You talked to strangers?"_

" Yeah, the man was a lot older than any Lost Boy I've see, but the lady was pretty and looked like Mommy."

" _Elizabeth!_" Peter screamed and made sure that she could hear him and directed his view back to the young Killian.

"Now let's get you to apologize to your mother. Okay little Duck?"

" Yeah, I want to see Mommy!"

" I warn you though, it better be **_SUPER_ **sweet because when she walked into the tree house and saw you missing, she broke down crying. So I wouldn't that again, _**EVER**_."

Then Peter and Little Duck walked together like any father would do for his child, he held his hand and started to walk towards their house. Now the reality sunk in and Emma and Killian backed away slowly and quietly to camp so they wouldn't be noticed. They both thought about how the Swan named continued, that Elizabeth named her first born after her father, and that they were grandparents!

* * *

When they finally returned with smiles and tear tracks down their cheeks, they saw a couple by the fire. It was Snow and Charming. Snow was biting her fingernails and Charming was trying to calm her, that was until they saw Emma and Killian.

" Emma, Killian, where were you? Why are you smiling? What happened?"

Snow flooded the camp with questions and Emma raised her hands to notion her to quiet and she would tell.

" Mom, Dad, I have really big news!"

They were still walking to them around the fire since all Charming and Snow could do was stand in shock that they were okay.

"Honey what is it?"

" Killian and I just over heard something that incredible." Emma paused and built up the anticipation, then continued," We're grandparents!"

Snow and Charming stood in confusion at the fact that they were telling this to them.

" Emma we know, Killian lost his temper and punched Peter in the process, and we saw Elizabeth with the baby."

Killian held his hand to the bruise and still felt the sting that it left there before he continued to say something else.

" That's not what she means, lass. My daughter has been a mother for about five or six years."

Both David and Snow rushed to them and congratulated them, while Snow was questioning Emma and Killian again.

" Emma are you sure that there is an older child, what if this baby is her second or third? What will you do then?"

Snow paused for a couple of seconds then a new voice interrupted the pack of parents and they all swirled around to find Elizabeth.

" No, little duck was my first child before _these two_ were made known." Elizabeth was now rubbing her swollen stomach and holding the little boy's hand while Peter was holding the other. Charming and Snow spoke in unison as the question they posed was asked together.

" What do you means by_ these two_?"

" I told you I would explain in the morning, but you found little duck, or should I say he found you, but to answer your question, I'm having twins. I guess someone had to right, it does run in the family." Elizabeth paused to see the shocked faces again and looked down to her son. "Little Duck go say hello to your grandparents, then we'll be off to bed."

" But Mommy-"

" No buts" Elizabeth was trying not to sound to stern when she spoke to her son but he did run away for a time, so they all assumed that she was still angry.

"okay." He responded to her and let go of his parents hands to walk over to his grandparents. Killian crouched down to give him a hug and said...

" I think you are a little beast, don't scare you're mother like that."

" Sorry grandpa, I was just curious."

" I know, you get it from your mom" then Killian lowered his voice and kept talking," _She gets that from me_." When Killian finished he looked at his grandson and gave him a wink and pushed his pointer finger to his lips, signaling him to keep it a secret. Then he walked over to Emma and gave her a hug, then backed up a touch to introduce himself.

" Hello, most people call me little duck, but my true name is-"

" Killian Peter Swan." Killian said and a single tear ran from his eye knowing that his daughter never forgot him.

" Hey, that's not fair! Are you _magical or something_?"

Killian gave a small chuckle and proceed to speak.

" No, your grandmother is though, and your mother and father. So by guessing, so are you. Not me though lad, and to finish the question, we heard your father scold you after you returned."

Young Killian nodded and gave a face that said '_oh_' in response to his answer. In that time Elizabeth stepped away from Peter and came to embrace her parents into a hug. After the hugs, Emma was the first to speak.

"Elizabeth you named your son after your father?"

" Yes I did. Peter was not to happy about it though until I told him the rest of the name, he was over the moon when I told him that his middle name was Peter. We also decided that Peter and I would take the Swan name, Peter wanted a new last name so his fearsome moniker would eventually go away and people would know that he's different. He is still working on being not-so-territorial, but I'm glad he is with me and Killian." Elizabeth paused for a minute and turned to her son in Peter's arms and spoke to him.

" Alright mister, it's way pat your bed time. Say goodnight to your family."

Peter put him down and then the boy walked over his grandparents and hugged them goodnight. After Elizabeth followed his lead and hugged her parents.

" I missed you too so much." Elizabeth whispered this in her parents ears and let go. She continued to walk over to her grandparents and do the same. When she was finished with that, she turned and walked over to Peter holding Little Duck in his arms with his head on his shoulder. She then proceed to reach for Peter's hand and looked around to her family.

"Once again, we will explain more in the morning. Goodnight."

And with that they all walked of and went to bed to be able to be explained to in the morning.

* * *

**Hey I posted another update quicker this time. Sorry for the delay on the second, so I was hoping to make it up to you with this new chapter. Enjoy, Tootles!**


	4. Chapter four: Golden Apple

**Sorry this one is so short, the next one will be as well. I will try to get it out soon and publish chapter five. This is what happened to Gold and Regina, I didn't want confusion to as how they just magically popped in to bed when chapter six hit. Enjoy, tootles! **

* * *

**_ Chapter Four_**

* * *

Peter and Elizabeth were still joined at the hands while their son clutched on to his father's side and they all refused to let go. They had just said goodnight and were walking back to their makeshift home when they finally found Gold and Regina. The pair of ex-villains looked at the scene displayed before them and Regina gave a diabolical smirk to the family tired and ready for sleep.

" Well, well, well, the boy who was never to grow up, grew up."

"_ Regina, be nice_!" Elizabeth snapped at her for not-fully understanding Great-grandmother and uncle about the relationship that Peter and Elizabeth had, it changed Peter for the better and freed him from the evil shadow that cursed him for hundreds of years.

" Well dearie, I don't blame Regina for the outburst. You two were an impossible idea that I could barley see last time we were here, thanks to the part where time stands still concept of the stupid island."

" Rumple, why would say that, anything is possible."

"There is only one explanation for that my dear Elizabeth,_ Villains don't get happy endings_."

" I know villains don't, but Peter wasn't a villain. He was a Lost Boy with a cursed shadow, and a mind for tricks." Elizabeth was on the verge of tears and so was Peter, their eyes were both glassy. Elizabeth had enough of this. Peter was not evil, not anymore. Since that darkened shadow was finally rid of, Peter's heart was convicted of all the evil that the shadow had caused. While the shadow was destroyed when Elizabeth was a few months along with Killian, it tried to kill Peter and take his pure original shadow. When this was happening, Elizabeth gave the idea that none of his plans had been intentional, but his mind being manipulated by the dark entity. She proposed to look a this heart after the shadow was killed. When they took it out of Peter's chest, they saw all the blackness leave, and only a pure child's heart remain.

" Elizabeth, you know how hard this subject is for me. Let's only explain this once, and be done with it."

" Peter I'm sorry, I can't help but defend you. They don't know what happened, but your right, we will explain in the morning. Geez, how many times do I have to say that, people just don't get it." Elizabeth was now slightly annoyed with her family again for making her say that so many times that evening. " The others are on the edge of camp, get some sleep, and tomorrow there will be breakfast, explanations, and plenty of apologies."

Elizabeth gave a small nod and turned on her heals still holding on to Peter's hand with an iron grip, refusing to let go. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Gold and Regina walking in the direction that they came from. Finally, the small little Swan family reached their house. Elizabeth reached for the door and walked in while Peter stood still and let go of Elizabeth's hand.

" Peter, what are you doing?"

" My dear, I have to go talk to Felix. Can you put Little Duck down for bed?"

" Of course Peter. What are you going to Felix for?"

" To make sure that we are safe and that your family of violence does not come and try to kill me, and leave my children fatherless."

" Peter, my parents and grandparents would never do that to us."

" What about Rumpelstiltskin? He hates me for keeping his son here, and taking his grandson as well. I'm a dead man if I don't at least have them secretly watched."

" Okay, don't be gone long." Peter gave Little Duck to his mother and turned around to go, but then Elizabeth continued talking, she also grabbed his hand to turn him to face her while pulling him closer. " Peter, hey, _I love you_, don't let my family's hate underestimate that." She sounded so much like snow. Calm and caring, he knew she was to good for him, and he often wondered how in God's earth did he get so lucky to find a woman he loved and cared for, but she returned his affection in equal.

" I will be gone for maybe five minutes, and I know darling, _I love you too_." And with that he gave her a chaste kiss and ran to his friend like a school boy, wanting to return home as quickly as possible.

Regina and Gold found the camp, and laid down in their respected hammocks. Rumple fell asleep almost instantly, but Regina could not. Before she finally drifted of, she heard something. She heard Peter's voice and another's. She shut up and pretended to be asleep like every one else, while she eavesdropped on their private conversation.

" What do you want me to do?"

" Felix, I need you and a couple of trusted Lost Boys to take shifts guarding my wife's family. I don't trust the extent of them. If one of them gets up and comes toward me or my family, I need you to alert me. I can't lose them Felix, do what ever it is to keep Killian, Elizabeth and me safe, and if it comes down to it, guard the tree."

" Fine Peter."

" Good."

* * *

**There is still one more chapter before I let the reason for Peter and Elizabeth's relationship out, so if you read this try and give me ideas for the dialog please!**


	5. Chapter five:A Good Nights RestFinally

**I'm so sorry that it has taken so long to update, but I have finally got my computer up and running again so they should be more constant now! Enjoy, Tootles!**

* * *

**Chapter five**

Elizabeth was still waiting for Peter to get home from talking with Felix, but she directed her attention to her son. Elizabeth was standing in the door frame that led to an outdoor balcony, but her back was to the forest and her eyes glued on the young prince dressed in his green pajamas. He was getting ready for bed, which consisted of completely messing up his bed and shoving a tooth brush down his throat. When he finished, Killian sat up straight in his destroyed bed, appearing as he was not the one that caused it.

The prince was just looking at her wondering if he could get his mother out of thought. It was true, Elizabeth was deeply thinking. She was picturing a world where her life would be different, one were she would have never had to hide for years from her parents. That would also mean that her parents would have liked Peter and not have tried to kill him on sight.

" Mommy! Can you tell me a bed time story!?" Even thought she was only a maximum of ten feet away, Killian still shouted like she was miles away.

" Killian, don't scream. I'm pretty sure even your father could hear that and he is all the way across camp. But yes I can tell you a story."

"Sorry, you gave the thinking face you always give when you think to hard. I just wanted you to hear me the first time, and me to have your attention."

Elizabeth walked forward a couple paces and ended up landing on the jungle of blankets and pillows that her young prince charming destroyed. That's when Elizabeth thought once more, _'It's really weird to think of my son as Prince Charming when actually Prince Charming is my Grandfather'._

"Since when have you sounded so much like your father Killian. To some point it scares me."

To prove her point after Elizabeth said that, her son gave the widest smile he could manage. It was also the same mischievous smirk that Peter gave her when he wanted her to get something from her, usually it was her attention, just like their son. Little Killian's teeth were shining like tiny broken stars, since his teeth were either crooked or have fallen out. The best part though was his hazel green eyes, they followed suit and smiled along with his lips, they shined like stars. Now after all this time, it made Elizabeth's eyes go glassy from thinking that she was about to have an even bigger family. But then again it could have been the pregnancy hormones.

"Killian what story do you want to hear tonight?"

" The princess and the pirate!" His tone was always like this when he wanted to hear the tale of his grandparents.

"Okay where do you want me to start?"

" The very beginning."

Before she started the story, she fixed his bed to the point where she could sit down and tell the story. Killian began to lay down , but let the blankets bunch up around his ankles. That's when Elizabeth started to tell her parents story.

"Once upon a time, long long ago, there was a pirate and a princess. The pirate wanted to cross realms to skin a crocodile, while the princess wanted to cross realms to get back home to her son. When the pirate first laid eyes on the beautiful princess, he was simply acting like a black smith that was a lone survivor, but the truth was that he was play a part in a game to win. He ended up telling her that he hid from the evil witch that killed all the others, but the princess saw through his lies. She knew that what he had said was wrong. So she bound him to a tree. First she asked nicely, then after multiple other times of asking she held him at knife-point. The pirate was surprised, he didn't expect a princess to be more like a pirate..."

Elizabeth continued her story a little while longer before she noticed that Killian had fallen asleep. So she stood up and reached for the covers to pull them over her son. When she completed her task she was about to turn around, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and mid-section. Elizabeth gave a small jump when Peter encased her in his arms, only because it startled her, and he knew it too.

"Peter how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know that you got holding me at knife-point from your mother, and it's weird because she also held a knife to my throat as well. I'm just glad that you didn't use your grandmother's way and smash my face with a rock, now that love would be... 'bad form'.

Both Peter and Elizabeth smirked at the use of her father's over used wording of wrong deeds. They continued to stand there until Elizabeth almost felt limp into his arms that they finally retired to sleep to start a new day and finally explain how all of this became possible.


	6. Chapter six: The beginning of the end

**Chapter six**

The morning was warm, and there was a cool breeze at the same time. They could imagine that this was Peter's doing. At the outsiders camp, that was what the Lost Boys were calling them, they were just starting to stir when the Lost Boys came back with breakfast.

But while the outsiders were waking, so were their majesties.

Peter and Elizabeth slept threw the night calmly after their little munchkin fell asleep. Peter had gotten rid of his hammock long ago for one of two reasons. One, that Elizabeth couldn't sleep in that thing anymore. And two, neither could Peter. As he grew older, he couldn't sleep on the hammock anymore. His body was used to sleeping in the thing when he was a teenager, but since he grew up, it was really uncomfortable. Well for long periods at least.

So now they had a bed like Little Duck on the other side of the room. They awoke like normal, no missing people this morning. No one from the other camp tried to pull anything, and Peter was thankful for that. Peter normally woke up first to the sound of Lost Boys and the Never-birds. He slightly stirred to see Elizabeth woven into his arms. Peter let go of a breath that he didn't know that he was holding, and settled back down onto his place.

Even though Peter only rose onto his forearm slightly, Elizabeth could feel him shift his weight. And that caused her to stir as well. She awoke into a sleepy daze while clinging on to Peter as best as a eight-month-old pregnant woman could. Even though she was awake, she wasn't going to let Peter know that. Elizabeth could feel his hand gliding over her hair, pull away, and redo the same action. Peter knew her to well, and how much she loved when he would do this. Then suddenly she heard a sleep-dazed voice talk, the voice wasn't loud but she could hear.

"Love, I know you're awake."

When her head was still nuzzled in to his chest, she gave a smirk that he was able to see. Even though she kept her eyes closed, she could imagine what Peter's face looked like.

"_SHHHHH!_ Maybe, if we don't notice the morning, it won't notice us."

Elizabeth's whisper yelling was quite cute to Peter; so he just chuckled at her assumption. While Peter was still laughing, Elizabeth turned her head to look at Peter and placed her hand on his cheek. Eventually his laughs calmed, and he looked at her and smiled. Peter just looked at her while she drew lazy patterns on his face with her delicate fingers. When she tired of that, she started to comb her fingers threw his hair.

That was before they smelt strawberries. Elizabeth noticed them first, and asked Peter if he did as well. He did.

"Peter do you smell strawberries?"

"Yes, I do. I wonder when Killian will."

"Three...Two..._one_-" Before they could say anything else together, a tiny voice screamed out the name of the delicious fruit.

"STRAWBERRIES!"

At that moment they watched as their son rushed out of his bed, put on his cloths which was really him changing his shirt, and running out the door. The couple started laughing at their son's childish antics. Then Peter spoke once more to his love.

"Looks like we have to get up now, sorry Love."

"I swear Peter some times your son is like a blood hound."

Peter was looking at her with raised eyebrows and giving breathy chuckles, but he still gave a snarky comment in the process.

"Oh, so he's my son now, what happened to you? I remember you being part of that process love. He's your son too."

"Not when he gets like that! Now you can go apologize to the Lost Boys about them only getting four pieces, and Killian stealing the rest."

At this point, Elizabeth was walking across the room to the dresser to get a new shirt. Peter was still laying on the bed when she said the last part of her sentence, and his blood ran cold. After all this time he still hated to apologize to people if it wasn't his family. When the realization hit him, he shot up and reached for his shirt while shoving it over his head. By the time he was done, so was she. The only difference was that she was at the door, and smirking at Peter. The last words she said to him was-

"Have fun, Darling. You might want to comb your hair before you come down, or my father might punch you again assuming something." With that she walked out the door and winked at him before she closed it.

Peter looked at the floor, and muttered to himself. "Idiot." He began to walk to the dresser and mirror. When he looked at his reflection, he started laughing again. Elizabeth's work was defiantly something that her father would have assumed the worst of. His hair stuck up at weird angles, and was entirely messy. _'Of course Elizabeth would do this. Sneaky siren.'_ Was his last thought before he walked to the door of their room, and went down the spiraling stairs to the main camp area.

Pan still had a smile on his face when he was walking towards his Lost Boys. _His family._ When he saw that every one was eating breakfast and talking, he was contempt. He was more than hoping that nothing could ruin this because this was better than any thing he could ever dream.

Eventually he spotted his wife, son, and best friend all side by side. The sight in front of him was even better than his last thought. If anything happened to them, his humanity would completely disappear. That and the darkness from the past would completely consume him. When he arrived and sat next to Elizabeth, Felix left. This puzzled Peter and Elizabeth saw it.

"Oh don't worry, he just went to get something for me. He'll be back soon."

"Okay. Thank you Love."

He smiled at her, and leaned in to place his forehead on her's. Peter was happy smiling at her before they were interrupted by their son.

"_EWWWWWW!_ Jeez, get a room. Nobody wants to see that, especially me!"

Peter and Elizabeth just laughed, but pulled away. Only for her to place her head on his shoulder, and him plant a kiss on her head. He sat there with his family and Lost Boys all around, and all the while, Elizabeth was eating his food. He didn't mind though. Finally, he was pulled out his thoughts when he heard the bushes rumbling and branches crunching.

Peter sat up more before he fully got up and stood in front of Elizabeth. When Felix came through the bushes, he calmed only to tense moments later. As soon as Peter saw that Felix brought her family for breakfast, Pan's guard was put higher than the Empire State Building.

Emma and Killian looked nervous while Snow and Charming looked wearily to see the camp again. Regina's reaction to Elizabeth was pure joy to see her, and Rumple was on guard. Just like his brother. They got closer to the center of the camp where Elizabeth, Peter and Killian were. Peter's nerves were still on edge when they were within ten feet of them, but when he turned around, he saw Elizabeth trying to stand up off of the log.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Help me?"

"Of course." After Peter responded to her, he extended his hand while placing the other on her back. When she was fully standing, she looked Peter in the eye and spoke to him.

"Peter, it will be okay. I'm not going anywhere without you. Every thing will be back to normal soon." Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile before he spoke to her in response.

" Love, I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'm counting on that Peter. Don't worry we all will be okay. I promise." When Elizabeth was done speaking to him, she placed a small kiss on his cheek before turning to see her family's arrival at the camp. She saw them and walked over to them slowly with Peter who looked hesitant.

Elizabeth finally caught up with her family, and gave them all another hug. She saw Peter stay back a couple of feet; she pulled him closer. He was surprised when she did. He forgot how she could get like this. That's when she realized... _breakfast._

"Mom, Dad, are you hungry? The Lost Boys found a ripe strawberry bush this morning if you want some. We also have other things if you don't." Elizabeth paused before searching around the camp for Felix. She found him just on the other side, and waited for him to look up from his seat. Which wasn't long, he could always tell when he was being watched. Elizabeth moved her head to indicate to come here, and he came to them all.

"What do you need Elizabeth?" Felix's voice was slightly cold, but that was better than all cold. She smiled at him before asking.

"Please go get me a couple plates, and a pouch of food."

"Why? You already ate."

Peter snapped his glare to Felix, but Peter knew that he was just playing a part in front of the Charming's, Jones's, and the other two. Even though Peter knew this, he still hated it when people talked to her like that, so he snapped at Felix.

_"Because she said so Felix."_

Peter's voice was low and colder than ice. Everyone standing close to them could see Felix's eyes go wide and him gulp; his Adam's apple bobbing. Elizabeth was quick to help out Felix, and defuse the two.

" Felix, it's not for me. It's for my parents and family."

Felix quickly nodded and went on his way to get the supplies. That's when she realized, Killian had almost all the strawberries. That's when she turned to Peter, and looked at him saying.

" Go get Killian and see if he wants to share his strawberries, Darling. If not, oh well, he's going to." Peter looked wearily, but went any way.

Finally, when all three of them got back they were all given fruit, and a piece of bread for breakfast. Everyone was either sitting on a log or on the ground. Elizabeth was next to Peter who held on to her for dear life, and not to mention killian sitting in his lap with his head resting on his father's shoulder.

_And finally, it was the beginning of the end._

* * *

**Sorry for such the long wait, but here is another chapter for you. Now I will be going onto the story, At last we meet... Again? I know that some people really like this story, but sadly it's coming to an end. :( This was a great story to write, but I fear that there will only be one or two more chapters. Have a good time reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter of all my mini-series. Tootles!**


End file.
